


just friends </3

by h4n4n3n3



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, im making this so the shipping wiki page i made as a joke wont be deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4n4n3n3/pseuds/h4n4n3n3
Summary: kameko fukawa and grand bois cheri ludenberg are just friends. but what if they were more
Relationships: Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg/Kameko (Dangan Ronpa)
Kudos: 10





	just friends </3

Grand bois cheri ludenberg was watching his fish swim in his room, floating around he thinks of kameko. kameko's hair, skin, eyes... beauty lied within her tear stained face. kameko had been hurt many times before, and grand bios cheri hated it. all he wanted was to protect her. 

but alas. the two were enemies. their owners. c*leste and toko, had such a disdain for each other that they wouldt even let their pets go near each other. that is until one day. 

at the hopes peak bring ur pet to school day, they finally reconnected. it was a day of passion, nd they decided it was time. they loved their respective owners, yet the adoration they felt for each other far outweighed that. they ran away together, never to be seen again. 


End file.
